


Right Back to You

by KissingWinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how many times they part, they alway find their way back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Back to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merakieros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merakieros/gifts).



Sam tightened his legs around Dean’s waist even tighter.

“Fuck, Sammy,” Dean moaned. He loved the pain, loved that Sam wanted him so much that he hurt him, it was better than breathing, and right now Sam was crushing him with those insanely long legs of his.

It had been too long since they’d touched like this, been together without any barriers between them, and Dean felt happy for the first time since… well, that’s a long ass story.

Tilting his hips, Dean changed the angle of his thrusts in just the right way that he knew Sam’s eyes would be rolling back in his skull.

“Like that, Sammy?” Dean grunted, his sides bruising under the vice like grip of his brothers thighs. “Fuck, I’ve missed this… Missed you, baby.”

Sam bucked up and lost it, coming in thick pulses all over himself without Dean even touching his cock.

Pet names were always Sammy’s weakness.

When Sam recovered enough to function again he started touching Dean all over, his face, down his spine, the muscled curves of his shoulders, tight and bunched from holding himself above Sam.

“You’re so beautiful. I’ve missed this too… Missed us.”

Dean lowered his head to Sam’s, their foreheads touching, skin fiery and alive.

“Not letting you go again, baby boy,” Dean said against Sam’s lips, pushing inside and stilling, orgasm rolling over him like a thunderous wave.

He felt Sam clench, holding him tight, and their eyes never wavered, drawn to each other like the sun and moon. A circle.

“Not gonna let you, Dean,” Sam whispered, pulling Dean down that extra inch and covering his brothers lips with his own.


End file.
